Hate for love
by MadMadisonD
Summary: Trish in love with Austin , and she will do anything to get him, even Crushing Ally. Story better than summary.. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R !
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary _

_It sucks , it really does. My crush is falling for my best friend , and to make it worst he likes her too. I know a lot of people think Dez and I are dating or like eachother or something. But I am in love with Austin moon. I know it weird. A girl like me could never get a hunk like Austin. He is more likely to fall Ally. _

_Today I am going to show Austin that he belongs to me!_

_-xoxox Trish _

It was a normal day for the gang. Ally was working in Sonic Boom. She was writing in her book , making sure no-one was watching her. When she Was finished , she slipped her book into a secret hiding place under the counter. She then made sure her book was safe before she went upstairs for her break.

Trish sneaked in the shop, making sure no-one was watching her. She checked her surrounding, making sure that Ally was not close. Mean well , Ally was upstairs in the song room , sitting on a chair close to the window , with a pair of binoculars , getting a head start on cloud watching before her cloud watching club met later. She was into it , so she did not hear trish downstairs.

Trish sneaked up behind the counter. "Now if I were to hide something , where would I hid it?" she asked herself softly. She thought for a moment. Checking the area out. While a frustrated look grew on her face. "Got it ! the counter!" she said with a smile. She went over to the counter , she checked ontop of it , nothing. Then her eyes wondered to below the counter. The usual , Ally's bag , calculator… and a dark box. Trish pulled the box out. It was a safe! "This must be were she hides her book, gee she really over thinks things" trish said while laughing softly to herself. "Now I wonder what the password is?" she said. "Aha" she said while punching in the letters : CALCULATOR. Then Trish heard a small click sound. "Yes! The book" Trish said in victory. She pulled the book out of the safe. Put a decoy book inside the safe. Closed the safe and put it where she found it.

She then ran out of Sonic Boom and to her house. "I can finally figure out if she likes Austin , and if she does , she will pay" Trish said with an evil smile.

When she finally arrived at home, she went straight to her room , she then sat on her bed and pulled out Ally's book. She started to read. It was actually very boring , all song lyrics and- then trish saw something :

_Dear Book _

_I know i'm not supposed to feel this for my Best Friend. But I love him, I love Austin moon. The way he sings. The way he dances Everything. He is just irresistible!_

_Sincerely Ally Dawson _

This make Trish flinch. Now she really hated Ally. And Trish was NOT going to let Ally get Austin. And she would do anything to get him. And she had a plan. With a sly smile she picked up her Iphone who had been beeping the whole time. She checked her messages. No-one that she cared about. The only person she cared about was Austin. She decided to text Dez.

Trish: Hey Dez do you know if Austin like ally

Dez: Well duh hay

Trish: Tell Austin to come to my house ASAP

Dez: Will do

Trish took out an exact replacer of Ally's diary. And threw Ally's in her garbage. "Sweety , Austin is here" her mom called up. "Okay MOM" Trish screamed back.

Austin walked in. "Hey Trish , Dez said you wanted to talk to me?" he said. "Yeah well I wanted to tell you that Ally is not who you think she is , I found her diary and the things she wrote about you is vile" she said while handing the fake diary to Austin.

He was not sure what she meant , until he started to read, he was so shocked , he had to sit down. "HOW COULD SHE SAY THOSE THINGS" he said in disbelief. "I'm never talking to her again, I will find someone else to write songs for me!" he said. Tears almost gathering in his eyes.

He read on and it said :

_Dear book _

_I hate Austin , he is lazy and he does not care!i am only helping him because I feel sorry for him. I mean seriously! I am happy to say , that Austin Moon is a Lazy terrible person _

_Sincerely Ally Dawson .._

Trish was happy with her result , she got ally out of the way. Now what was left is to make Austin Moon fall in love with her..


	2. Chapter 2

**Heys guys ! enjoy **

**Disclaimer :I don't own Austin and Ally **

**REVIEW PLEASE **

Ally sit alone in the music room , waiting for Austin to come and meet her so that they could go over some song ideas. She was a bit disappointed, he always was late but he never had ditched her before. She got up , and picked up her cell phone. She decided to text Austin. Once she has sent the text , she eagerly stared at her phone , waiting for a reply. Nothing. A few hours went past , and she gave up waiting for him. She felt terrible. She made her way down the stairs of sonic boom. She grabbed her bag underneath the counter. She then unlocked the black safe where she kept her song book , and she slipped the book into her bag. She checked her phone once more with the hope that Austin had texted her back, but nothing. She sighed. Then she walked home alone.

When she finally arrived at home, she greeted her parents, and went up to her room. She dropped her bag on her bed , and slipped of her shoes. She then sat on the corner of her bed. She pulled out her cell phone , checking again if Austin had texted her back. Again , nothing. She sighed , she then threw her phone on her pillow , and reached for her bag. She pulled out her book , and grabbed a pen. But when she opened it , she was in shock. Empty. The book was empty , blank , has if it had just been bought. She took a deep breath. "This cant be happening" she said to herself. She shook her head. She looked at the book once more. She quickly grabbed her phone. She dialed Trish's number , hoping she would help her figure out what was happening. It rang and rang. No answer. She tried Austin and Dez , no answer. This was really freaking her out. So she decided to pay Trish a little visit to see what the heck was going on. She grabbed her bag and her cellphone. She slammed the door behind her. And ran down the stairs. Has she left the house , it started to rain. "Great" she thought to herself. Her hair was getting drenched. And her clothes were soaking wet. She ran up to Trish's driveway , only to see the most heartbreaking thing ever. Up in the window , she could see Austin and Trish. He was leaning in and eventually he kissed Trish.

Tears ran down Ally's face, she turned around and ran back home. The rain drops hiding the fact that she was crying. When she got home she cried herself to bed. She felt has if her whole world had been torn apart. And nothing could ever fix it. nothing

**Hey guys , sorry for not updating my other flics! I will be soon , I am making a SHAKE IT UP FIC , I will post it soon. So check that out , oh and review please **


End file.
